


Falling in Love in a Subway Compartment

by caswell



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for Urie, it's hard to be mad at someone who fell asleep on you when they're so cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in Love in a Subway Compartment

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes this is cas here to drag you into M U T S U R I E H E L L  
> yes i know this is a cliche plot. I wrote it at 2am what more do you want from me  
> Also this is only rated T for swears so it's probably not a big deal but better safe than sorry

_Oh, no. For fuck's sake._  
Urie'd had a bad feeling ever since the stranger with mint green hair had stumbled drowsily into the subway compartment. His intuition had proven right: the man had flopped down next to him.  _I really don't care how tired you are_ , Urie thought with a scowl,  _Please get off of me._  
He shrugged his shoulder, trying to push the stranger off of him, but the struggle seemed futile; the man was like a parasite. Urie considered being That Guy and actually pushing the guy against his neighbor, but eventually decided not to. He was too damn tired to deal with the consequences. Besides... the movement of the subway was calming, lulling him into a state of sleepy indifference.  
Urie felt his eyelid start to droop- it looked like his long day had caught up to him. Before he realized it, he was leaning back into the stranger.  _Ah,_  thought Urie,  _he's kind of warm._  Stranger boy's hair was soft and silky,and his breathing was deep and... almost cathartic. He snuggled into Urie's side, much to his surprise and disdain- but less disdain than he expected. In fact, it was kind of cute. Urie grimaced. But then... how could he resist?  
Enveloped by the scent of stranger boy's shampoo- something soft, like lavender- Urie drifted off to sleep. He knew he would be disgusted with himself later, but he was really too exhausted to give a fuck.  
Of course, he was doubly disgusted when he woke up and found that he had missed his stop.


End file.
